Meetings
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Maddie sets up a meeting with the 'evil' ghost kid, but when he's attacked, who's side will she choose...
1. Chapter 1

**see i may have sprained my wrist but i will post stories as fast as i can write (which isn't very fast) but i hope you enjoy this fic! I don't own DP.**

_**line break**_

Maddie calmly drove to the park.

Besides her Jack was pouting at not being allowed to drive there.

He turns to Maddie again "so why are we going again" he asked.

Maddie smirked "not going to work, it's a secret, but I will tell you it has to do with all of the ghosts" she said.

Jack perked up.

Maddie kept driving and she caught a flash of green above.

She shivered thinking of the past week.

There was estimated counts of ghost attacks every five minutes.

Maddie was going to the park for a meeting about it.

She had met with the ghost kid after one of his 'attacks' but Maddie noticed he looked exhausted.

Phantom had told her he hadn't gotten sleep for days as he tried to get rid of all the ghosts.

Then he revealed that Maddie and Jack hadn't even been catching half the ghosts.

Phantom told her how he was fighting none stop.

She looked at him worried and asked him for a meeting.

Now they were just headed to the park to meet with Phantom.

Of course Maddie didn't tell Jack, she knew he would freak at the news.

She looked to the sky and shivered again as she drove.

Every ghost hunter in town had the same situation.

Jazz was fighting ghosts on her own but had least trouble.

Even the red huntress had turned her attention to the bigger threats though she still occasionally took a blast or so at Phantom.

Sam and Tucker fought together and tried to help relieve Phantom's stress.

But Maddie frowned in thought as she thought of how Phantom always did more.

She had tried to convince Danny to help but she had hardly seen more than five minutes a day of him, and the glimpses she got showed he was as tired as Phantom.

Maddie slowed the car to a stop as she got to the park.

Warily she stepped out and looked around.

Jack followed her just as cautiously.

Maddie led the way to the meeting spot.

After five minutes she saw the park fountain up ahead.

Sitting on the side was Phantom.

He took no heed of Maddie and Jack's approach but stared into the water.

Maddie saw that Jack's hands were twitching.

She silently thanked Phantoms paranoia about not letting him bring a gun.

Of course she had all of her usual gear.

Silently she walked up behind him and Maddie attentively reached out to touch his shoulder "I already know you're here" Phantom muttered.

Maddie's eyes widened in shock.

Phantom continued staring down at his reflection "you couldn't have been ghosts because I would have known if you were and nobody else wanders around with all these attacks" he said dully.

Maddie stayed silent as Phantom finally turned to face her.

Maddie flinched as she saw how tired he looked.

Then she noticed how young he seemed 'he can't be older than seventeen at most' she thought.

Phantom lowered his head "why did you want to meet me here" he asked quietly.

Maddie winced again at the hoarse sound "an alliance" she said simply.

Jack and Phantom turned to stare at her with wide eyes "Maddie you can't be serious" Jack whined.

Phantom looked speechless but endless thanks whirled in his eyes.

Maddie frowned and sat by him "I just have one question" she said.

Phantoms smile faltered "how old are you" she asked.

Phantom sighed in relief and he looked down "fourteen" he muttered.

Maddie gasped in shock, he was only Danny's age yet had risked his afterlife for the town multiple times.

Maddie put a hand on his which caused him to relax.

Maddie studied his face carefully and jumped as he looked up tensely and gasped.

Maddie clearly saw an icy blue mist coming out of his mouth.

Maddie watched carefully as Phantom slowly scanned the surroundings with his eyes narrowed.

Maddie opened her mouth to ask what the mist was but stopped as an ecto blast shot Phantom into the fountain.

Maddie jumped up and tossed an ecto gun to Jack.

She then grabbed an ecto gun her self and whirled to face the new opponent.

It was a vampire like ghost.

After a few moments it clicked for her "you're the Wisconsin ghost" she said.

Then Wisconsin ghost smiled and Maddie snuck a look at Phantom.

He was just laying in the water, he looked as though he couldn't move out of exhaustion.

She looked at the Wisconsin ghost "what do you want" she asked icily.

The Wisconsin ghost chuckled "I want Danny Phantom, so if you'll just hand him over I can leave this town and you will finally be rid of the pesky ghost kid you hate so much" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**final chapter of this two shot, and thanks for reviews, they are very much appreciated! I don't own DP**

_**line break**_

Maddie snarled and stepped in between the two ghosts.

Phantom was slightly stirring "if you want him you'll have to go through me" she said.

Jack gave a surprised look but stepped up besides her "and me" he said.

Suddenly Jazz ran up to them and joined her parents, while Sam and Tucker ran from the opposite direction "and us" they said.

Plasmious chuckled but stopped as more people started appearing "you'll also have to deal with us on the football team" Dash yelled.

More people came "and the cheerleaders" Paulina yelled.

Whole crowds of people began piling in between, pushing Maddie right against the fountain "and you'll have to go through the teachers" "and the Danny Phantom Phan club" "and all the rest of us innocent civilians that he has worked day and night to protect" people cried.

Suddenly Maddie heard a roar of a jet sled.

She winced as the red huntress flew up.

Maddie gasped however as she went to the front of the group and withdrew her suit.

She held up n ecto gun "you will also have to go through me, and just for the record I didn't enjoy being treated like a pawn Plasmious, or should I say Mr. Masters" she yelled.

Maddie gasped and looked up at the startled ghost.

She instantly saw all the similarities between the two.

Behind her she heard movement in the water.

She turned and saw Phantom slowly getting up. Maddie turned her attention to him "_are you alright" _she whispered.

Phantom nodded "_just tired"_ he whispered back.

Maddie then looked around the crowd hoping to see her son.

She saw every person in town but her son.

Suddenly Phantom launched a powerful ecto blast at Vlad.

It nailed him in the chest and Vlad fell to the ground.

All guns trained on him and right before anyone could shoot he shot one last blast at Phantom.

Two screams were heard as Vlad was shot with hundreds of ecto guns until Sam spared him with the Fenton bazooka, and Phantom's as he fell once more into the water.

Maddie rushed to his side and helped him sit.

He looked her straight in the eye "thanks, mom" he whispered.

Maddie looked slightly taken back at this statement. Phantom flew back up, dripping and exhausted "I want to say thanks, to everyone, but I need to tell you something in exchange for helping me" he said.

Maddie was confused as he landed on the side of the fountain where everyone could see him.

Maddie jumped as two rings appeared around his waist.

They traveled in opposite directions.

His hazmat suit was replaced by Blue jeans and a white T-shirt, while his boots became tennis shoes.

Finally his hair became raven black, and when he opened his eyes they were her sons baby blue eyes "Vlad isn't the only half ghost, but he is the only evil one, and I want you all to know I'm grateful for your help" he said gently.

Suddenly the strain of his ghost body visibly caught up to his human body.

Maddie stepped forward in time as he groaned and suddenly fell.

She grabbed her son and turned to Jack "we have to get him home, maybe something in the lab can help" she said.

Jack nodded as Sam, Tucker and Jazz ran up to them "we can help defend the city, but please help him through this, he's been up twenty four seven for the past week and hasn't been in his human form for longer than enough to run past you so you wouldn't think he was kidnapped" she said.

Maddie nodded and climbed into the RV.

Jack followed and got into the drivers seat.

Maddie went to the back and set Danny down on the bench "Jack, drive as fast as you can ignoring all speed limits, pretend there is a ghost destroying our home with the kids trapped inside" she yelled to the front.

She got an unexpected reaction but they made it in two minutes when it would have normally taken fifteen.

Maddie carefully carried Danny inside and down to the lab.

After she got him down there she hooked him up to machines that looked like they belonged in a hospital.

She tested his heart rate and stuff and determined it was exhaustion above all that was affecting him.

She sighed in relief when she saw he had, most likely thanks to Sam, been eating.

However the fact he hadn't slept in so long was disturbing.

She quietly put a blanket on him and tried to enforce him to sleep.

He stirred slightly but a small smile graced his lips.

Maddie looked gently down at the sleeping boy "my little boy" she whispered.

Jack went over and put an arm around her shoulder "our little Phantom" he whispered.


End file.
